1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) structure and, more particularly, to an OLED package and a packaging method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the organic light emitting diode display (OLED display) has the superiority of high color saturation, high brightness and wide viewing angle, it becomes a popular product in the next generation display market. However, the OLED device can be easily damaged by the invasion of moisture and oxygen to decrease the service life. Therefore, how to prevent moisture and oxygen from invading into the OLED device is an important research topic in this field.
FIG. 1A shows a conventional OLED package which includes a glass substrate 71, an OLED device 72 formed on the glass substrate 71, a metal cover 73 covering upon the OLED device 72 configured to block moisture and oxygen, a sealant 74 configured to combine the glass substrate 71 and the metal cover 73 and a moisture absorbent 75 disposed upon the OLED device 72 configured to absorb moisture. However in this structure, as the metal cover 73 is opaque to light, it can not be applied to the top emission type OLED device. In addition, the sealant 74 further has the problem of unable to block moisture effectively.
FIG. 1B shows another conventional OLED package which includes a flexible substrate 81, an OLED device 82 formed on the flexible substrate 81, a glass cover 83 covering upon the OLED device 82 and a glass cement 84 configured to combine the glass substrate 81 and the glass cover 83. However, in this structure the glass thickness is difficult to be reduced and the manufacturing stability of the glass cement 84 is not good enough to be applied to large size panels. Thus, this structure is only suitable for small size displays.
FIG. 1C shows another conventional OLED package which includes a substrate 91, an OLED device 92 formed on the substrate 91, a first barrier layer 93 formed on the OLED device 92 to block moisture and oxygen and a second barrier layer 94 formed between the OLED device 92 and the substrate 91 to block moisture. Although this structure can significantly reduce the device thickness, moisture (H2O) and Oxygen (O2) still have the chance to invade into the structure to damage the OLED device 92.
Accordingly, the present disclosure further provides an OLED package and a packaging method thereof that may solve the problems in the conventional OLED package and extend the service life of the OLED device.